


Can't Hold a Candle to You

by Dary_Ollelu



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dary_Ollelu/pseuds/Dary_Ollelu
Summary: Роберт приглашает Тома в свой трейлер, и тот не подозревает, для чего. Но, зная Роберта, можно ожидать любых проделок.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 1





	Can't Hold a Candle to You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Hold a Candle to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321491) by [Crematosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis). 



Том уже не в первый раз задавался вопросом, почему он слепо согласился посмотреть что-то в одном из трейлеров Дауни.

Он и раньше бывал в этой мини-деревне. И далеко не один раз, если уж честно. И Том прекрасно знал, сколько там у Роберта развлечений и игр: мини-гольф, ружья для пейнтбола, картинг и всё для кулинарного творчества. Его коллеги по съёмочной площадке были готовы убить за возможность побывать там.

Но у Тома завершился долгий съёмочный день, так что сил на активные развлечения не было. Он с нетерпением ждал спокойной и приятной ночи в гостиничном номере. Роб его заверял, что у него есть что-то, что поможет отдохнуть и расслабиться, но Том не очень-то ему верил. Тем не менее, если Дауни что-то взбрело в голову, отказать ему очень трудно, так что Том согласился.

— Тебе очень понравится, — сказал Роб, увлекая его в центральный трейлер.

Том изогнул бровь и уставился на горящие свечи рядом с откидной кроватью:

— Когда ты говорил о вечернем отдыхе, я не ждал ужина при свечах.

— Нет, нет, нет. Ничего подобного. Свечи для игры с воском.

— Игры с воском?!

— Доверься мне. Он прекрасно расслабляет. Как хороший массаж, только тёплым свечным воском.

— Раз ты так говоришь, — с сомнением протянул Том.

— Честное слово! Снимай рубашку и ложись на кровать.

Том нахмурился, медленно стянул с себя рубашку и улёгся, скрестив руки.

— Перевернись.

— Зачем?

— Потому что в первую очередь надо дать отдых спине.

Том фыркнул и неохотно перекатился на живот.

— Я очень хорошо о тебе позабочусь. Лежи и отдыхай. Я всё сделаю сам.

Том вздрогнул, когда первая капля упала на спину, но больше от неожиданности, чем от боли.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Роб.

— Да, — подтвердил Том. — Похоже на тёплую ванну.

— Вот! А я что говорил? Знал, что тебе понравится.

— Да, да. — Том тяжело вздохнул. — Ты был прав.

Роб усмехнулся:

— Именно это я и хотел услышать.

Следующая капля упала выше, пощекотав его между лопаток. Но на этот раз Том был готов и даже не дёрнулся.

— Очень хорошо, — похвалил его Роб, капая воском на спину.

Том положил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. Тёплый воск и правда расслаблял. И даже случайный узор, которому следовал Роберт, был на удивление успокаивающим. Он почти уснул, когда Роб остановился и объявил, что закончил.

— Как? — сонно спросил Том. Он бы ещё полежал под тёплыми каплями.

Роб кинул свой телефон на кровать. На экране светилась фотография спины Тома с надписью из красного воска «Я ❤ ТС».

Том застонал:

— Ты никогда от меня с этим не отстанешь?

— Не-а, — радостно ответил Роб. — Отправь эту фотку Тейлор*. Она точно оценит.

— Старк! — прорычал Том и сразу зажмурился. — Роб, — поправил себя он, — прости.

Роб ухмыльнулся:

— Иногда невозможно отличить, да? Настолько я похож на Тони Старка!

— Комплимент так себе, прямо скажем, — пробормотал Том. Он потянулся за рубашкой. — Если ты вдоволь позабавился, то я поеду, пожалуй, к себе в отель.

— Прости, — мягко проговорил Роберт. — У тебя был длинный день, а я не понял, что тебе не до веселья. Могу я как-то искупить свою вину?

— Ужин, — решительно ответил Том. Он слишком устал, чтобы готовить или покупать что-то самостоятельно.

— Замётано, — потёр руки Роб. — Сейчас же скажу повару.

— И никаких свечей! — твёрдо добавил Том.

Роберт только робко улыбнулся:

— Хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> * Имеются в виду Тейлор Свифт и их с Томом недолгий, но бурный и очень публичный роман. Так что в шутке Роберта кроется двойной смысл: это и «Я люблю Тейлор Свифт», и «Я люблю Тони Старка».


End file.
